vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Tzumirang
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Jace Tzumirang |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" October 23, 294AP Choonsocky, Chungxiang - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 315AP RZOEAZ Rookie of the Year - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 3 (Thomas Sorrell Racing) - |- colspan="1" 317AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 4th of 110 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 4th (317AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP Mountain Peak 400 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 316AP Ipnella Ligne 250 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 317AP OverWatch Lizardland 400 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 109 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 5 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 14 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 29 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 9 - |- |} Jayson Lee "Jace" Tzumirang is a race car driver from Chungxiang currently active in RZOEAZ stock car racing. Tzumirang first gained notariety during his debut season in 315AP, when he earned the "Rookie of the Year" honors, albeit not without controversy: Tzumirang missed the original cut-off to qualify for the Chase for the Crown Cup, which would have meant that only fellow rookies Louiz Caloni and Vincent de Rohan were going to compete for Rookie of the Year in the final 5 races of the season. Tzumirang received a windfall when veteran driver Thomas Sorrell suffered a mild stroke just before the Chase began, and Tzumirang was appointed as a substitute driver to take Sorrell's place in the #3 RoyalEx Straymahq for Thomas Sorrell Racing, making the most of the opportunity, and subsequently earning him a contract offer for the 316AP and 317AP seasons. Early Life Tzumirang comes from a relatively poor family. His father was a street food vendor, trying to make ends meet to support his 3 children, whose mother had passed away early. Tzumirang would work at a petrol station as teenager to help our with family finances, and there eventually befriend several "rich" kids who were active on the street drag racing and drift circuits. Through the friendship, Jace got several opportunities to try some of their racing machinery, and it quickly became evident that the kid had lots of talent. His friends would fund his early endeavors into racing until he attracted the attention of some sponsors. His proudest moment was when he received the contract offer from Thomas Sorrell Racing, after which he convinced his dad to retire from the street food business, since he was now making a very decent income himself! RZOEAZ Career Tzumirang entered the RZOEAZ as a rookie in 315AP, the start of his professional stock car racing career. 315AP Season Tzumirang was initially hired by Eastern Zartanian stock car racing team Fry & Lewis Enterprises to pilot the No. 60 Straymahq while sponsorship from Chungese vexnet service provider KYUTSU CONNECT. Tzumirang and fellow rookie teammate Leovan denTixie largely dominated the RZOEAZ Rookie of the Year competition, netting 12 Top-10 finishes between them. Unfortunately, though, with neither rookie winning a race, both were eliminated from the Chase for the Crown Cup, despite Tzumirang being the Rookie of the Year leader at the time. Tzumirang received a windfall when veteran driver Thomas Sorrell suffered a mild stroke just before the Chase began, and Tzumirang was appointed as a substitute driver to take Sorrell's place in the #3 RoyalEx Straymahq for Thomas Sorrell Racing, making the most of the opportunity, and subsequently earning him a contract offer for the 316AP and 317AP seasons. Tzumirang's quest for Rookie of the Year was further aided by Louiz Caloni's two-race suspension during the Chase, which effectively ended his chances to win that title himself - although Caloni has no one but himself to blame for that. 316AP Season Tzumirang opened the 316AP season by repaying his benefactors at Thomas Sorrell Racing for their faith in placing him in the No. 3 Straymahq, winning the third race of the season - the Ipnella Ligne 250. After a lull through the mid-point of the season, Tzumirang once again stunned the RZOEAZ community, winning from the pole position for a second time, taking the Firesteel Liberation 300 at Claitre, Western Zartania, in early July. In mid-September, Tzumirang dominated the night race at Thornbush, winning his third race of the season in the Kaldrenar Black Water 400 and clinching his place in the Chase for the Crown Cup. Career Stats Category:People Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:Greater Burovian Realm